


Support Files: Libra/Lon'qu

by AlphaStarr



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Missing Support Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaStarr/pseuds/AlphaStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C-S Supports presented in image format. Fanmade, unofficial hack. Download in description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. C Support

**Author's Note:**

> [please take this i don't want to look at awakening's mess of a support box anymore](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9rs7h61ig8gggrn/%E3%83%AA%E3%83%99%E3%83%A9_%E3%83%AD%E3%83%B3%E3%82%AF%E3%83%BC.bin.lz)
> 
>  
> 
> images generated from [this quote generator.](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/20380831/QuoteGen/QuoteGen.html)


	2. B Support




	3. A Support




	4. S Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Each character can only have one S-Support. Proceed?


End file.
